


Don't fear the Dark

by INickayeI



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INickayeI/pseuds/INickayeI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raava lost the last Harmonic Convergence, and now the next Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away. However, Raava is feeling "strange" feelings for her counterpart, Vaatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Raava and Vaatu are humans.

_10 thousand years ago, last Harmonic Convergence - Vaatu is victorious._

Raava's Perspective

 

_Vaatu won. I lost. How? I'm more powerful than him and he knows it! We know each other very well and I know that he knows that he cannot possibly defeat me during /any/ Harmonic Convergence. This time, was different. He won and I was defeated._

_We were both very close to each other; we were both crouching. I was against a hard stone wall, my eyes wide open. Vaatu pinned me against the wall, with a smirk on his face. I fought desperately to free myself, but his grip was to strong for me. He leaned closer to them, to the point where both of our noses were barely meeting. I was terrified. Never have I seen Vaatu like this. This scared me more than anything I have ever seen._

_He had one hand holding my chin, forcing me to look at his face. His other hand held both of my arms together with great strength, enough to where I cannot possibly get out of his grip. His legs were pressed on top of my, making me unable to free my legs from his._

_Vaatu laughed menacingly as he looked at my eyes. He saw the tremendous fear in them, and he know I couldn't do anything about it. "I guess this means 10,000 years of darkness..." he said with an eerie tone.  
_

_I looked at him in great fear. "... what are you going to do me..?" I asked reluctantly._

_He smirked. "What I always waited for..." Those words echoed through my head. My eyes widened even more, with more fear in my eyes and a severe chill went down my spine. I looked at his chest; it was glowing purple._

_"NO PLEASE!!" I shouted in mercy. He laughed, and I saw nothing but darkness._

 

_Present Day, weeks before the Harmonic Convergence - Raava's perspective_

 

I sat on a log near the Aye-Aye spirit's oasis. He always let me in and I always sat on the same log with my feet soaked in the cooling spirit water. It relieved me of my stress and everything that frightened or did something horrible to me. But, the spirit water didn't relieve me on one thing:  _What Vaatu did to me during the last Harmonic Convergence._ I signed and walked away from the spirit oasis without the Aye-Aye spirit's knowing.

I walked alone in the spirit forest, with a clear mind and a blank expression. Everytime I had slept at night, I would always have nightmares of Vaatu tormenting me after his victory, doing frightening things to me. I wanted to rid of him from my mind for good; I couldn't take it anymore.

Eventually, I caught up to Vaatu. He was staring into the deep blue lake of the spirit wilds. Around him was several dark spirits doing the same thing. I stopped in fear and I let out a gasp. I closed my mouth after that, hoping that he would not hear it. Of course, he did and he turned around to look at me. I trembled in fear, and I ran away as fast as I could. No way that I'm gonna be near him, not after what he did to me.

He caught up to me, but strangely he didn't hurt me. He had his hand gently on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at his deep red eyes. He looked at my deep blue baby eyes. He know that my eyes had fear in them.

"Where are you going Raava?" He asked me with a friendly smile on his face. I was surprised. For a dark spirit, he is showing me strange kindness.

I hesitated to say this, "... away from you.." I knew that he was just trying to be friends.

His smile went blank, then he laughed. "You're still frightened from what happened last time?"

I nodded. "... you terrified me..." He laughed once again.

"Will this make you feel better?" He said as he wrapped both of us arms and lifted me up. He spun me around gently. I was surprised, but then I gave him to his embrace and wrapped by arms around him as well. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as I made a slight smile.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
